


【吉艾】難得的旅行

by farlight



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:08:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29041392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farlight/pseuds/farlight
Summary: 艾倫對吉克的嫌棄日常非常非常溫馨(?)的兄弟情
Relationships: Eren Yeager & Zeke Yeager, Eren Yeager/Zeke Yeager, Falco Grice/Eren Yeager, falco eren
Kudos: 18





	【吉艾】難得的旅行

**Author's Note:**

> *算轉生。吉跟艾都記得一些巨人世界的事。(也可能不只一些)  
> *有輕微法爾艾要素

「艾倫……假日要不要跟哥哥一起出門玩。」

吉克曾經想過直接跪下來求弟弟陪自己出門。要知道，長大了的弟弟叫不動，做哥哥的沒尊嚴。當初會大聲求哥哥帶自己去遊樂園玩的弟弟已經不存在了。他們最後一起出門玩的記憶久到像是上輩子的事。

艾倫坐在電腦椅上轉過身，朝吉克挑了挑眉。

「好吧，這個假日剛好沒什麼事。」他又轉過身去，邊說邊蓋上筆電，打了哈欠就去睡覺了。

吉克看著異常溫順的弟弟，突然開始想自己最近是不是做錯了什麼事，艾倫要搞他。

不過艾倫那個性，怕是哪裡不順他的意他就會跳起來跟你拼命，哪有這種裝沒事再背後捅你一刀的時候。

「艾倫，那我今天可以跟你睡一間房嗎？」吉克看著要關上房門的弟弟，在沙發上大聲喊著。

「不准。」艾倫回頭大喊，砰一聲把門甩上。

隔天的艾倫非常後悔。不是後悔沒讓吉克進來擠床，是後悔自己隨便答應吉克的邀請。

「你到底有什麼毛病。是不能讓我好好睡到中午嗎！六點起床是什麼殺死人的時間。」

早上六點吉克就砰砰砰敲著艾倫的房門，吵到他把頭埋在枕頭下都睡不著。艾倫基本上不是被吵醒，是被氣醒，他開了門，往吉克頭上就是一個頭槌下去。

為什麼沒把吉克撞到腦震盪阿。或是順便撞死也不錯。艾倫坐在吉克的車子裡，一路上都在想這個問題。

他們現在奔馳在高速公路上，身邊偶爾有幾輛車呼嘯而過。

「艾倫你就不要再擺那張氣呼呼的臉了。好不容易出來玩，你就不能開心一點嗎?」

吉克從後座鏡看著艾倫面對他永遠的經典動作。手抱胸，視情況臉部發黑或是面無表情。現在剛好是前者。

「我怎麼會答應你，吉克。」艾倫憤憤的說，順便補上幾句譏諷的話。

「我怎麼會沒想到你已經老到開始過養生的老人生活了。」

「艾倫，不早點起床我們會塞在車陣中，玩的時間就少了。」

「這樣很好啊，你覺得我會想跟你玩一整天嗎？」

「我可沒有強迫你跟我出來玩。」

「可是你強迫我六點起床。」

艾倫開始在後座小聲碎碎唸自己現在一點都不自由。

吉克想，艾倫現在這樣子好多了。上禮拜艾倫忙的那整週幾乎沒搭理過他，每天又都把自己鎖在房裡，害吉克很擔心。

其實他蠻喜歡艾倫對他生氣的樣子。那實在很可愛。

「吉克……吉克！」

「喔怎麼了嗎?」吉克突然意識到自己走神。

「我拜託你不要露出那種笑容。真的很噁心。」

艾倫從後座鏡看到吉克對著空空的車道突然露出詭異的幸福笑容，感到一陣不舒服。

老實說艾倫完全不知道吉克想帶他去哪裡，他原本以為就是在家裡附近晃晃，結果他們上了公路後就一路開下去，好像要去到很遠的地方。

「吉克，按照我對你的了解，我們該不會除了去動物園看猩猩還是去動物園看猩猩。」

「不不不，我要帶你去你從來沒去過的地方。」

好吧。艾倫隨便嗯了一聲。看樣子吉克也沒想說他們的目的地。他在車上也懶得滑開手機，上面都是一些煩心的訊息。

車窗外叢叢綠樹向後飛去，突然露出波光粼粼的大海。

「你看，艾倫，是海。」

吉克開始喋喋不休艾倫以前有多喜歡海的事，他幾乎講了一整路，都快把艾倫截至目前的一生都講一遍了。

艾倫看著海，一句話都沒在聽。

「噹啷噹啷。艾倫你看這裡超級可愛的吧。」

艾倫看著面前拿著手機一臉興奮的吉克，又看了看不遠處五彩繽紛的大型牌子。一瞬間覺得世上什麼東西都會變，就是吉克那個長大了還是一樣的童心永遠不會變。

「吉克，你不覺得我們兩個大男人出現在這裡很奇怪嗎?」

「怎麼會，艾倫，可愛的事物永遠都對每個人敞開胸懷。」

吉克說完拖著他買完票走進去。拿著手機就想讓艾倫跟路上每個看起來童趣的擺設拍照。

這是一個童話主題的觀光小鎮，隨處可見繽紛可愛的壁畫。他們經過蘑菇造型的奇妙咖啡屋、掛著雲朵形狀的盪鞦韆在門口的莊園、還有立了一根超大型棒棒糖在屋頂的糖果店。

他們身邊有父母牽著孩子散步，也有一群小孩拿著冰淇淋在路上走，或是情侶摟著腰甜膩膩的在約會。

有一對兄弟站在一根等身棒棒糖模型前僵持不下。

「吉克我拜託你仔細看看，會跟棒棒糖拍照的人不是小孩，就是一家人，再不然就是情侶。你不要讓我丟臉。」

有一堆人在棒棒糖前排隊等著拍照。艾倫十分不想加入行列。

「艾倫你就當完成哥哥的遺願，讓哥哥留一個美好的回憶不行嗎？」

「你如果可以保證自己等一下馬上死掉，我就讓你拍。」

不知道是因為他們兩個擋在路中間實在太顯眼，還是講話內容太大聲。有一個看起來10多歲的金髮小男孩跑來拉了拉他們的衣角。

「大……大哥哥……你們不要吵架……」他看起來很緊張。他小聲地補充說哥哥跟他說兄弟要好好相處。

「如果你們不介意的話，我可以幫你們兩個一起拍照。」

兩兄弟驚奇的看著小男孩。最後他們拍了當天唯一的合照，原本應該要比較開心的吉克不知道為什麼笑得有點僵硬，應該要討厭拍照的艾倫卻出乎意料的開心。

排隊拍完照後，小男孩的哥哥跑出來找不見了的弟弟。

法爾可。法爾可。他叫著男孩的名字，在看到他們三個人的時候對著弟弟揮了揮手。

「我家是開糖果店的，下次可以再來找我玩。」

小男孩走前抱了抱蹲下來的艾倫這樣說，拿著艾倫送給他的一串棉花糖就跑回哥哥那裏了。

「艾倫，那是我送你的棉花糖。」

「你可以不要跟小孩吃醋嗎。」

結果逛完一圈下來，吉克的手機相簿裡除了那張合照，剩下的就是些艾倫遮住鏡頭的手、生氣的臉、偷拍結果晃到的側影、走路的背影這種照片。

吉克整路都在抱怨自己比不上一個素味平生的小孩子。吃飯的時候他滑開相簿給艾倫看，說艾倫一點都不給他面子。

「哥哥好難過。」

「我現在在這裡好好跟你吃飯就是給你面子了，吉克。你知道我可以現在馬上在路邊攔一台車讓他載我回家。」

「我錯了。對不起，弟弟。」

吃完飯他們來到小鎮郊外。眼前有一個大型露天裝置藝術，像是魚骨也像是人體肋骨的鐵鋁製骨架橫越草地。許多人穿梭在這個莫名其妙的裝置之中。

有一個調皮的小男孩抓住其中一隻支架搖晃，整個設施都轟隆轟隆搖起來，男孩的媽媽一邊向其他遊客說抱歉一邊教訓頑皮的兒子。

在場許多小孩都被剛才的隆隆聲嚇到，設施暫且是不晃了，取而代之的是響徹雲霄的尖叫和嚎啕大哭。不過有好幾對情侶倒是完全不受影響的邊自拍邊放閃，好像世界末日他們也會繼續這種行為下去。

吉克看了看眼前的景象，又轉頭看了看艾倫，決定還是面對眼前這片歡快的景象。

某些時候，他們的夢裡會出現不屬於這個世界的記憶碎片。

他們小時候常常對這些夢進行討論，兩個人拼拼湊湊好像也可以湊出一個故事來。

這些夢大部分甚至可以說有點血腥，但對吉克來說，他好像始終是隔著膜在觸碰夢，他在夢中對事件不能感受到相對應的情感。隨著時間過去，他們都很少再做這種夢，大部分的內容也隨著成長慢慢忘掉了。

至少這些夢並沒有對他們的生活或心靈造成負擔。

「你今天就是為了看這個才帶我來？」

這個裝置藝術跟那個時候的艾倫微妙的相似，好像某個人惡趣味的把他重建了一樣。

難道還有人也像他們一樣記得這些事嗎？

但這都不重要了。因為他們也已經丟棄這些記憶很久很久了。

「你覺得這樣很幽默是不是，吉克。」

「我想說你可能無意識裡有些心理創傷。多看幾次可以治好。」

艾倫用看病人的憐憫眼神看著吉克。

「就是因為這樣你才要跟我住在一起嗎?就為了每天看我治療心理創傷?」

吉克問艾倫要不要進去走走。於是他們一前一後走進那個裝置藝術。

午後的太陽穿過一排稀疏的支架在地上映出一竿一竿長長的陰影。他們走在陽光與陰影之間。

幾朵小紅花依偎著插入草地的支架旁冒出頭，小小隻的白斑蝶飛過艾倫和吉克，在空中轉了幾圈，飛向不遠處正在嬉鬧的孩子。

那些陰影越來越淡、越來越寬、越來越斜。平原之西的夕陽在天際閃著橘金色的暮光。

艾倫突然開口。我將用我一生的時間來贖罪。

吉克驚訝地回頭。夕陽宛如用盡殘餘的力氣將最後一絲餘暉凝結在艾倫身上，他右側的髮閃著內斂的金光，另一側的臉卻籠罩在黯淡的天色裡。

「艾倫。」

吉克看著艾倫，突然覺得也許他沒有自己以為的了解他弟弟。

那一刻，人聲都消失了。傍晚的風把世界吹得很安靜，金光從平地及遠處的山巒間緩緩淡去。

「吉克，你不要一臉被我嚇到的樣子。」

在光芒完全消失之前，吉克看到艾倫對他難得的笑容。

他們在呼呼的晚風中站立，支架上的燈光終於在暮色中被點亮。

「走啦，吉克。」

艾倫大步走向他哥哥，搭著他的肩就這麼往閃著燈火的小鎮前進。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

***小片段1

「艾倫你最好解釋清楚你說那句話是什麼意思。」

因為不小心玩得太晚的關係，他們決定到旅館過一夜，隔天把附近逛一下再回家。

一進到房裡吉克就忍不住大呼小叫。

「天阿吉克你好煩。算了你就當我那個時候到了就好了。」

「你都20幾歲了早就過了那個時候了好嗎！」

吉克坐在床頭可憐兮兮地說，如果艾倫有個三長兩短他這個做哥哥的也會活不下去的。

艾倫覺得很累，也不顧自己衣服還是髒的就往床上躺下去。

「沒事啦，吉克，你太誇張了。」

吉克好像越想越不對，他站起身走到艾倫面前。

「那根本就不是你的錯！」吉克手撐在艾倫臉旁俯身看他。

「就算你殺了很多人，想要毀滅世界什麼的，那也都跟你沒有關係了。我們對那些莫名其妙的記憶根本不用負什麼鬼責任。那個艾倫跟你一點關係都沒有啊。」

艾倫瞪大眼看著激動的吉克，想著吉克真的很煩，但又覺得有點溫暖。

「知道啦，吉克，我真的真的沒有事。」

也許是感覺到語言的單薄，他又多給了吉克一個擁抱。

這個擁抱給吉克的衝擊大概不亞於艾倫那句贖罪的話。他愣了幾秒，想要回抱他弟結果一個重心不穩就倒在艾倫身上。

「吉克！！你給我起來！！！」

***小片段2

拍完照後艾倫蹲了下來，送給法爾可剛才吉克給自己的棉花糖。

這個年紀的孩子果然都喜歡甜甜的東西，小男孩一拿到棉花糖就開心的紅起臉來。

遠處傳來呼喚男孩名字的青年聲音，艾倫朝男孩身後指了指。

「法爾可，那是你哥哥嗎？」

男孩點了點頭。艾倫摸摸他的頭，讓他快點回去找哥哥。

「大哥哥，你還沒告訴我你的名字。」法爾可看著艾倫，緊張兮兮地問。

「我叫艾倫。艾倫˙耶格爾。」艾倫笑著又摸了摸他的頭。

在艾倫收回手時，那個男孩突然抱住他。

「大哥哥……你的頭髮長長的很好看……」

「……我家是開糖果店的，下次可以再來找我玩。」

小男孩說完這兩句話就頭也不回地跑走了。

艾倫不知道的是，小男孩因為家裡開糖果店的關係，早就吃過很多很多棉花糖了。

***

小片段3

他們濱海前行。

艾倫雖然已經過了對什麼事物都會好奇的年紀，但在看到海的時候雙眼還是會閃閃發光。雖然他已經不會貼著玻璃看大海了，但他被海吸引的側影還是一如往昔。

「就算我現在有能力跨越海洋了，不論是飛行或是搭船。我卻始終認為，只有在陸地上這樣看著它的時候，我才短暫擁有整片海洋。」

**Author's Note:**

> 其實最開始我只是因為看到某地很像滅世主席巨的裝置藝術，有了讓耶格爾兄弟去看看它的黑色幽默的想法。  
> 嗯但我果然還是希望他們能不被可怕記憶打擾快快樂樂的活者。


End file.
